Semiconductor components such as CPUs (Central Processing Units) are sometimes mounted onto printed circuit boards using sockets. Such sockets include, for example, LGA (Land Grid Array) sockets and BGA (Ball Grid Array) sockets.
In such a socket, a plurality of conductive terminals are provided so that a semiconductor component and a printed circuit board may be electrically connected. The terminals are provided to correspond to electrodes of the semiconductor component, and include signal terminals, grounding terminals and the like, for example.
Among these terminals, signal terminals are preferably protected from noise as much as possible. To achieve this, it is preferable to shield the signal terminals with a conductor. This shielding can prevent cross talk between terminals, and can also provide impedance matching.
Note that techniques relating to the present application are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-24654 and 2001-326298.